


Splish Splash! I Was Takin' a Bath…

by confessionsofachocoholic



Series: Carry On - Gender Swap AU [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Time Undressing in Front of Each Other, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Washing, I think there might only be one dirty joke in there, Kissing, Lesbian!Snowbaz, Not Beta Read, Simone Snow is BAD at flirting, There isn't sex but there is nudity, attempted humour, brief descriptions of nudity, but it's underwhelming, naked kissing, possibly - Fluff and Crack?, water splash fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofachocoholic/pseuds/confessionsofachocoholic
Summary: I can't think of a good summary as of yet, but it's a Gender Swap AU, where Simone and Baz have a nice afternoon involving a bubble bath, terrible flirting and the vulnerability of being nude in front of your significant other for the first time.———————————————————————I may or may not end up editing the summary later…





	Splish Splash! I Was Takin' a Bath…

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be leading up to some smut fics that I haven't written yet but will post in the future. 
> 
> I'll be honest, I don't feel like this is my best work, so just a heads up. Please let me know if you have any advice or feedback, I really appreciate it! 💖
> 
> Title is from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUWyODR1_sA

Baz

Fiona just left for another one of her hunting jobs today, so the moment I get back home from my morning university lectures I take the opportunity to run myself a nice hot bubble bath.

I’ve been waiting the entire day for this moment of solace and relaxation, so of course there’s a loud knock at the door. Fiona probably forgot her keys again.

“Fuck…” I mutter to myself as I flounder around to put my silk bathrobe back on rushing to the door.

There’s yet another thump outside the door.

“_Oh for fuck’s sake, Fiona! I’m getting there!_” I shout as I fling the door open.

It’s not Fiona.

It’s Snow. Simone Snow, my girlfriend. I suddenly feel quite underdressed. Snow is gaping; not at the loose bathrobe that only reaches mid-thigh length – if that – but at the shower-cap with cutesy cartoon rubber-ducks printed on the waterproof fabric. I snatch the offensive article off my head and cast it to the other side of the room faster than the speed of light, as if that will magically erase Snow’s memory of me wearing it.

“Uh, Baz…” Simone says.

“Ah, yes, Snow,” I ramble, flustered, “do come in.”

Snow stumbles in abashedly.

“So, Fiona’s on another trip, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah,” I answer, “I was just going to have a nice relaxing bath, now that I have the place to myself.”

“Oh,” Snow says, blushing, “would you like me to leave?”

“No, love,” I say, taking her hand, “it’s alright. You can stay.”

“But your bath-”

“It can wait.” I interrupt.

“What if I-”

“What if you what, Snow?”

“I was getting there, you maddening minx!” Snow huffs.

“Ooh that’s new.” I tease.

“We’ve been calling each other dumb names since we were kids.”

“I meant that particular insult, not the sheer act of insulting each other.”

“Smartarse.”

“And just when I thought we were making progress…”

“I saw you wearing a shower cap with rubber ducks on it, I’d call that progress.” Snow says matter-of-factly.

“That was a figment of your imagination, love.” I retort, desperately grasping for some form of self-preservation.

“Sure, and I wasn’t going to offer to wash your hair for you…” Snow smirks because she has some sort of scheme. And she used to accuse _me _of plotting…

“Were you?” I ask.

“Hmm, no I don’t think I was, unless,” a mischievous sparkle dances in Snow’s conventionally blue eyes, “that shower cap _wasn’t _just a hallucination.”

For someone who’s more-or-less offered to wash my hair, Snow knows how to play dirty. Frustrating fucking flirt. She _knows _just how good she is with tummy rubs and head massages and if I wasn’t as exceedingly eager to submit to Snows demands, I wouldn’t even consider it.

But…

“Fine, Snow,” I say, rolling my eyes, “I _was _wearing that shower cap. Happy?”

“Hmm, can I see it?”

I retrieve the shower cap and Snow inspects it with a grin.

“It’s adorable, Baz!” Snow coos. “Do you have a rubber duck for the tub?”

“No,” I reply, scrunching up my nose in distaste, “they get all mouldy and gross on the inside if you use them in the bath.”

“So you decided to get this?”

“I just thought it was cute…” I admit.

“It is. C’mon, let’s get you all washed up.”

Simone

I lead Baz into the bathroom – kicking off my boots and discarding my coat as I do – I’ve been here enough times to remember where it is.

Once we’re in the bathroom, Baz lets go of my hand to spell the bathwater hot and masses upon masses of bubbles float to its surface. It is here that Baz hesitates. Looking down at the posh navy blue bathrobe that hangs gracefully off her shoulders and clings at her hips in a remarkably flattering manner.

I’m struck by the fact that Baz and I haven’t undressed in front of each other before.

“Wait,” I say, “I- I can undress too, if you’d like. Or I can leave if this is too much.”

“I feel comfortable with you staying, if you’d like to.” Baz says shyly tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. I catch her hand before she lets it fall back to where it was at her side previously, bringing it up to my lips and kissing her knuckles.

“Do you want me to get undressed?” I ask.

“Do _you _want to get undressed?” Baz counters.

“Yes.” I answer, without hesitation.

As I begin to unbutton my thick, soft, plaid shirt, the tips of Baz’s fingers brush gently over the backs of my hands and I stop.

“May I?” She asks and if I nodded with even the slightest bit more effort my head might fly off my shoulders – or maybe I’d just throw my neck out of alignment.

Baz’s fingers are perfectly nimble as she unbuttons my shirt and pushes it off my shoulders exposing my dragon appendages.

I try to reach my bra clasp – it usually takes a bit of work at home – but my wings are twitching and my tail swishes about flicking at my arms.

“Do you want me to…?” Baz asks, sucking on her fangs – I swear that _has _to be a nervous habit.

“Yeah,” my voice is low and raspy, “go ahead.”

Baz and I are already fairly close together in this room, but she takes another step towards me and gently places her hands at my waist. I let my arms hook lazily over Baz’s shoulders as her fingertips trail purposefully over my back – I think she’s tracing my moles.

When Baz reaches the clasp I tilt my head a bit further back and reach up to kiss her on the lips as she unhooks it. I get lost in Baz’s lips – the way they move with mine, the way they part so our tongues can flick and touch as we explore each other’s mouths, the way whimpers escape when I tug her bottom lip between my teeth – with my bra still pressed between us. When we part for air I pull away so I can remove my bra straps and toss the damned thing aside.

Baz can’t stop staring.

“Baz?” I ask self-consciously. “Is everything okay?”

Baz takes a step back, getting a grip on the edge of the bath and nodding enthusiastically as she sits down.

_Oh. _

Baz

I have been rendered speechless at the sight of Simone – who I still cannot believe is my _girlfriend _– Snow’s _breasts. _

She has a few moles scattered over her breasts that I had no idea existed, save for one that sits on her left almost in the middle of the gap at the top of her cleavage.

That little bugger that would taunt me mercilessly whenever Snow used to parade around our room at Watford in only her bra and a pair of rolled up school-issued pyjama pants in the warmer months. I used to yell at her for being such a bloody exhibitionist and on one occasion threw one of her discarded t-shirts on her bed so she’d take a bloody _hint_.

I’m not complaining now. Instead I sit here staring with my mouth hanging open like a fucking idiot.

“Hey,” Snow teases, breaking me out of my stupor, “my eyes are up here.”

I clamp my jaw shut and look up at her face. Bright grin, abundance of freckles, eyes alight with mischief.

“What are we doing about this?” Snow asks putting her hand on my shoulder and worrying the silk of my bathrobe between her fingers. _Alister Crowley, _I’m living a _charmed _life.

By some miracle I manage to stand up and untie the knot holding the robe in place around my waist. I let the dark fabric slide off my shoulders and pool around my bare feet on the tiled floor.

I’m standing before Simone Snow completely nude and her eyes are washing over me, drinking me in like she’s never seen me before – and I suppose that isn’t far from the truth, really, I’ve never stripped down to just my skin for her. (Or anyone else for that matter.)

Snow’s hands are firm at my waist, beckoning me forward – and I wouldn’t go so far as to call the action _rough, _but it definitely isn’t _gentle _– it makes my breath hitch.

In Snow’s grasp I feel solid. I’m under her thumb, but I still have control. Being held by Snow like this, I feel… _real_. That’s the only way I can think to describe it.

Simone

Baz is standing in front of me completely starkers and letting me _hold _her. _Merlin, _she’s _gorgeous._

Her build is different to mine, as I had imagined it would be. She’s tall and lean and still a little sharp – around the jut of her hips and collarbones – but also _soft_, at the subtle slopes of her waist; the dip of her navel; the curve of her legs; the swell of her small breasts.

She leans her forehead against mine and I let my hands come down to her hips.

“You trim.” I say, swallowing nervously at the neat, well-tended ebony curls between Baz’s thighs.

“That I do.” Baz says, before asking apprehensively. “You aren’t disappointed are you?”

“Not at all,” I shake my head, before admitting, “I, um, _don’t…”_

“Snow, that’s fine.” Baz smiles at me, sweetly. “Body hair is natural, Love. You don’t have to act like it’s some outrageous scandal.”

Baz hooks her long, musician’s fingers into the belt-loops of my jeans and tugs lightly.

“May I?” She asks.

I gently bump my nose against hers as I nod.

With my belt-loops still in her clutches, Baz reclaims her seat on the edge of the bath, before unfastening the button on my jeans and unzipping the fly.

Baz

I push Snow’s jeans off her hips and down to her ankles. She steps out of them and kicks them in the corner of the room where most of her other discarded articles of clothing sit in a crumpled pile on the floor. The reality of the situation hits me like a ton of bricks. I’m sitting _bare-arsed_on the edge of the bath while my girlfriend – and former rival – is standing in front of me in only her knickers.

“Are you gonna hop in the tub or do you want me to take these off first?” Simone asks.

“You’re not planning on joining me, Snow?”

Simone shakes her head of short, bouncy curls with a chuckle. “It’s too hot for me. I can feel the heat coming off the water from here.”

I shrug, even though it’s Snow’s go-to move. “Some like it hot.” I say without magic.

“So do you want me to take these off now? Or…”

“You can keep your knickers on,” I say, “I’ll try not to splash you.”

“_Oh no_,” Snow laughs, clutching a hand to her chest, “I’m _definitely _taking them off.” The roguish smirk she gives me next should be downright illegal. “I just wouldn’t want you to _slip _and hurt yourself when I do…”

“Why in Crowley’s name would I _slip_, Snow? The edge of this bath is bone dry.” I snap defensively. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

“Bone dry is it?” Snow sniggers. “I can’t promise it will be when I drop my knickers.”

“Do you really think your lewd jokes are going to phase me, Snow?” I deadpan.

“They aren’t lewd jokes, they’re simple facts, Baz.” Snow announces. “C’mon, I’m a legit snack!”

“Right.” I play along, trying to ignore the obvious vampire joke that’s just _hanging _there. “So you’re _totally _not stalling because you’re nervous? I told you, you could keep your knickers on.”

“No, it’s alright.” Snow says; hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers and letting them drop to the floor.

Simone 

Okay so maybe Baz was a tiny bit right about me being nervous. And well, could you blame me? I don’t exactly know what all this means yet – this whole stripping off our clothes in front of each other thing… It’s all so _new_. But once I’m fully bare, I find I don’t mind it all so much.

Sure, I feel vulnerable, but I also feel safe knowing Baz and I are in this together. Sharing this together.

I think I might love her. The way she’s looking at me like I’m something else – and I guess I am _something __else_, really… I mean, I _do _have dragon wings and a tail. But Baz is looking at me like she can’t quite look away and I’m being pulled in by her grey eyes, strong as a storm.

Baz stands and I take a step closer, she draws me in like the Moon does the tides. It’s as if a magickal force is bringing us nearer to each other; like the tug of the crucible – she’s captivating in every sense of the word.

I reach up to cup Baz’s jaw as she takes hold of my shoulders. We’re both crashing into each other; face first, closing the distance between our lips.

Baz

For years I thought I was the only one who was falling. I loved Simone for years and felt utterly pathetic about the whole ordeal – she’s always been radiant like the Sun and I felt like nothing more than a lowly moon, reflecting the hatred that was expected of me back on the world for everyone else to see. I only ever wanted to escape the gravitational pull of my emotions; my world consisted of expectations and duties and family loyalty and I felt torn but Snow was always the Sun until she was something else – still just as strong as she was before. We’ve changed as people – evolved – and now we match.

_“He said we’d be stars.” _

I still don’t have a clue what that means; I’d like to believe that it means Snow and I can be happy together. I may be young and reckless and a lovesick fool – but, _Alister Crowley, _I hope I’m right.

The way Simone is snogging me with everything she has, gives me faith in us.

Simone

Baz and I break for air.

“I should get in the bath.” Baz pants.

“Yeah,” I sigh.

Baz spells the water hot again and settles in the tub as I perch myself on the edge. I can’t help but watch as she takes a deep breath and dunks her head under the water, leaving her raven tresses drenched and clinging to her face and back. She splashes me in her attempts to get her hair out of her face.

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna splash me.” I joke.

“Yes, well plans change, Snow.” Baz says coolly, the effect of it is somewhat ruined by her dripping wet hair.

“Of course,” I muse. “You still want me to wash your hair?”

Baz presses a small bottle of conditioner into my hands with a softly uttered, “Yes, please.”

“Wait, how much should I…?” I’m fumbling with the lid when Baz takes back the bottle to flip open the cap and squeeze a small amount of the product into my palm before turning around with her back to me.

I smooth my hands together before massaging Baz’s scalp, working my fingers from the roots of her hair, right through to the ends. When Baz shivers I cup my hands down into the bath to gather some water and tip it onto her head.

“Hey!” She yelps.

“Sorry, it’s just you shivered and I thought-!” I ramble.

“Thought _what, _exactly?” Baz hisses. “That it was a good idea to splash me with water?”

“Yeah! _Warm water!_” I shoot back.

“Well next time, you should _warn_someone before just splashing them like a fucking fountain!”

Then I _do _splash her like a _‘fucking fountain’_.

_“Oh, real mature, Snow!” _Baz snarls. “I’m going to make you regret that!”

Then she grabs her wand and I try to get a better position to splash back.

“Bring. It. On!”

***

We’ve made a right mess of the bathroom. There’s water and bubbles _everywhere._

I panic until Baz starts brandishing her wand at all the wet surfaces and spelling them dry – save for the tub.

“I didn’t finish washing your hair, did I?” I ask.

“No,” Baz answers, “you didn’t. And after all _that, _I think I’d rather do it myself.”

“Did I mention you look like a pretty mermaid?”

“Sweet talk and flattery won’t change my mind, Snow.” Baz says assertively. “You can take that blue towel over there to dry off – it’s clean. And get your clothes back on, I wouldn’t want you to catch your death.”

“What will you dry yourself with then?” I challenge.

Baz raises an eyebrow. “Magic, obviously.”

“Well, since you want to be rid of me so badly…” I trail off.

“Oh, Snow, I didn’t mean it like that. Just…” Baz pauses, biting her lip. “Pop the kettle on? I won’t be long, Love.”

“Can we cuddle after?”

“Of course, Love.”

***

Baz 

Simone is lying on the sofa with two mugs of tea on the coffee table. I grab a blanket from the linen closet and wrap it around the both of us when I curl up in her lap. Snow plays with my hair, twirling a lock of it around her fingers. I lean into her touch, humming in approval, taking hold of her free hand and bringing it to my lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“Warm enough, Darlin’?” Snow asks nuzzling the crown of my head.

“Snug as a bug in a rug, Love.” I yawn. That splash battle in the bath really took it out of me.

“Hey, Baz?”

“Yes, Snow?”

“I… uh… never mind.”

Simone

I almost told Baz I love her… I think I’m in over my head.

She’s saying something and I need to focus but it’s a lot more difficult than it should be. I’m surprised I’m able to process Baz handing me over my mug of tea without spilling the damned thing over or something just as clumsy.

I take a small sip; it’s the perfect temperature.

Baz

Snow and I stay on the sofa, sipping our tea under the safe, warm cocoon of the blanket. My blinking slows down and I can hear Simone’s soft snores before I can look back to check if she’s awake. I can feel my movements barely registering the fact that I’m huddling up into Snow’s chest, uttering one last thing before I succumb to the sleepy feeling that’s seeped into my bones…

“I love you, Simone Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 💖


End file.
